


Cheering and Celebrating.

by starbucks22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: After a while of trying, Bucky's trigger words finally stopped affecting him.





	Cheering and Celebrating.

They decided they needed to test the trigger words again. 

Everyone in the room expected something to go wrong considering the fact that every other time they tried, they got a Winter Soldier on their hands, albeit, one struggling to listen to them, but still.

The whole room was dead silent after T'challa finished speaking, and nothing happened.

"Make me a sandwich."

"No." 

"...What?" 

"No," Bucky repeated. Then, looking around the room and seeing Shuri's eyes widen, T'challa looking pleased, and Okoye calling off whoever was on the other side of the door, it donned on him what just happened. 

"It worked."

He knew he was right when Shuri let out an energetic squeal and pulled out her phone.

"You have to get here!" 

"Why?" Tony asked on the other end.

"You have to!"

"Why? Is the arm acting up? I only made it a few weeks ago."

She didn't answer that, and simply put the phone on speaker, where he could hear the happy yelling.

"What's going on?" 

"I'll tell you when you get here, we're celebrating!" 

He seemed to be relieved by the end of her sentence.

"I'm still here in Wakanda, I'll be there soon."

 

Shuri to mmm whatcha say: 

GUYS!!

Spider: Shuri why did Mr. Stark call me and tell me that I'm coming to Wakanda? 

Shuri: Because we're CELEBRATING.

Spider: We are?

Shuri: Bucky says "Get the spider child here." We're inviting people to a big dinner so hurry up, Peter!

Spider: Uh okay... Who else is coming, anyway? 

Shuri: I am, Okoye, Bucky obviously, T'challa, Nakia probably, Mr. Stark, you, Steve probably... Go ahead and invite people.

Spider: This better be good, I don't want to leave my friends. 

Guy in chair: Yeah, does he really have to go?

King Kitty: Yes he does. 

Guy in chair: Oh boy... Oh wait, Shuri seems excited? 

King Kitty: Oh she is. We all are. 

Shuri: Bucky says Ned can come along too. He doesn't care, he just wants everyone here. He's even more excited than I am! 

Spider: Isn't he a part of the chat, too? Why isn't he talking?

King Kitty: I think he might drop the phone if he does. He looks too excited to sit still. 

 

Everyone that was still in the room looked up when Tony came in with a confused expression and a phone to his ear.

"No, I don't know. Yes, I'll ask. No, I really don't think T'challa will answer you right now."

He pushed the phone toward said king. 

"It's for you."

"Hello?" 

"Hi. Shuri got Tony out of a meeting, is something wrong?"

T'challa smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no."

"Then what is it?"

"Let him finish his meeting!" Okoye protested. "Then tell him."

"You should come over for dinner, we have news."

"Good news or bad news?" Steve asked. 

"Very good news. Come for dinner if you can." 

 

Steve got greeted with a big hug when he walked in. 

He could practically feel how happy everyone was. He was still wondering why. 

"Uh, Buck, what's going on?"

"This has gone on long enough, I'm telling," Shuri said. She then clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Listen up! You all know how Bucky had trigger words that would affect him?"

"Had?" 

"Would?" 

"We tried again earlier. Nothing happened no matter what we said."

And the happy screaming and cheering began a new as the whole room full of friends and family heard the good news.


End file.
